Bloody Poison
by sora12212
Summary: Zatch has suddenly become extremely ill, and Kiyo can't find out what it is or how to cure it, it seems Zatch is getting more and more ill, he even thinks about burning his own book! Bad summery.
1. Wrong

**It had to be done. *boldy and dramatic face* And I'm only on the late 20s of the episodes, gimme a break!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell god dammit! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

The air went still as an almost inaudible wisp shot through the air, a tiny dart flew at breakneck speed, practically invisible through the small forest.

Finally, it punctured something, instantly pulsing the poison inside, into its victim.

"Ow!"

Zatch rubbed his neck, and felt a tiny dart, he pulled it out, causing a sharp sting. "Owie!" He yelped. The playful mamodo glared at the dart. "What's this? It hurt me..." He mumbled. "What do you think, Volcan 300?" He held up the cardboard box with sticks up to the dart.

"..."

"You don't know what it is either? Well, that's alright, I guess!" He threw away the dart as though it were nothing. "It was probably somebody who was playing with things like those, and probably missed their target! Hey, we have to practice, Volcan 300! Let's go and practice your aiming with your missles!" He ran off laughing happily.

"Hehehee...You have no idea how wrong you are, mamodo." A childish voice coming from a dark and shaded bush chuckled to himself, his black hair covering part of his eyes.

* * *

**I know, weirdest, intro, EVAH. And how was I supposed to know if Zatch knew what a dart was or not? And I think I got Zatch's personality right on the money, also! And that little mamodo that's in the bush, I got that from my friend, maka12212,**

**? (c) maka12212**


	2. I'm Not Sick!

**YAAAYYYY Second chapter! I like Zatch Bell. Now I'm on episode 48, so be nice to me!**

**The show and the adorable boy that I wish I had.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell! How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN, I DON'T OWN, I DON'T OWN!**

* * *

"Bye, Mom! I'm going to school!" Kiyo yelled, hoping his Mom would hear him.

"Alright sweetie, but before you go, can you please check on Zatch? He hasn't gotten up yet, and that's not like him!" She replied.

The smart high-school student sighed. "Fine..." Muttered Kiyo. He trudged up the stairs and into his room. "Zatch? You awake yet?" He called out softly.

What he got in reply was a pitiful whimper.

"Zatch?"

Another little whine, it seemed to sad...

Kiyo cocked his head a little bit, and walked forward Zatch's bed. "Zatch! Uhuh!" He jumped.

Zatch was sprawled out on his bed. He hadd dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks were flushed. "Kiyo?" He opened his round and usually energetic eyes, but this time, they were glazed and weak.

"Are you okay? You look...Uhh...sick..." Kiyo stammered.

Zatch smiled, and tried to get up, trembling while at it. He jumped down, but once he crashed to the ground, he stumbled. Zatch walked forward slowly, as wavering a little bit, as though he could barely tell where he was going.

"Zatch...? What are you doing?" Kiyo asked, sweatdropping.

Zatch looked at him again, and put on his dark cloak. "Getting my clothes on." He answered.

"Actually, you're staying home today."

"WHAT?" Zatch yelled. His eyes gigantic, wide and suprised.

"You look sick, the last time you came to school while you were sick, you fainted in front of the whole class! And got ME in trouble! Now stay in bed, you actually look _worse_ then when you did that day!" Kiyo growled.

Zatch whimpered and looked at Kiyo was big puppy eyes. "Pleeeease? Kiyo! I hate being alone! And you're supposed to stay with me when I'm sick!" Zatch cried, running forward and clutching the student's leg.

"Let GO! Go to bed! Or so help me, and I will TIE you to the frikin bed!" Kiyo threatened.

"K-Kiyo! Take me with you! I won't bother you! I promise, I promise!" The little mamodo begged.

"NO!" Yelled Kiyo. He kicked the toddler off him, and walked out of his room, shutting the door in the process, and locking it. "Jeez, what a clinger. " He muttered.

"Is Zatch alright?" Kiyo's Mother yelled.

"He's fine, he just has a little cold, I think!" He replied.

"Finally, I need to get to school." Kiyo muttered. He ran out the door, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

"Waaahh! I don't like to be aloooone!" Zatch cried. "It's not fair! I feel _fine!_" Yelled Zatch, running around Kiyo's room. He then stopped, coughed, sneezed, then continued. "That didn't happen!" He pouted.

Zatch sighed. "Ugh, I guess Kiyo's not coming back, I don't think jumping out the window is a good idea..." He mumbled. "There's not even a TV in here! He didn't have to lock the door!" The little mamodo whined.

He walked up to the door and tried it again. "Not fair." He grumbled.

He then realized there was a little thing poking out from the doorknob, Zatch looked at it, "I've always wondered what this did..." He turned it, but nothing happened. The toddler tried the door again in frustration. But this time, it opened.

"Whoa, I didn't know I was _that_ strong. Hm." He skipped out, but paused once more, coughed, and then ran along.

* * *

**XD I could tell that was rushed, and didn't make sense.**

**And yes, the thing Zatch turned was the lock. He was locked from the inside, XD dude, I would feel so stupid if something like that happened to me. LOL I hoped you guys enjoyed the story! The next chapter will have more action...**

**Questions to be answered, THE NEXT CHAPTER!:**

**Who is the mamodo that appeared in the first chapter?**

**Is Zatch just sick? Or is it something more?**

**Where is Zatch going to go, after escaping Kiyo's room?**

**ALL TO BE ANSWERED! **


	3. Help Me

**AYAYAYAAYAY. I'm now on episode 54!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZATCH BELL. EVEN THOUGH, I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

Zatch laughed as he opened the door, and sprinted outside. "Ponygon! You wanna come with me? I'm going to go to the park!"

"Meru, meru, me~" Ponygon shook his head, and went back to sleep.

"Aww, fine. I'll go by myself!" He ran away from the house, and towards the park. "I can only imagine what Kiyo would do to me, if he caught me at school..." He wondered out loud. "He'd probably just send me back!" The cute mamodo growled. He walked in through the entrance, and looked around cautiously, to see is Naomi was here.

"Hey! It's Zhatch! The shquirt!" An all too familiar voice split the air.

"Oh, man!" Zatch yelled, he ran forward, but fell forward, and got run over by the girl's toy car.

"You're shlower that ushual today. Did you get fatter?" Naomi teased.

Zatch looked up. "No! I'm just tired!" The mamodo stood up. And he was about to walk around Naomi when she got in her car, and zoomed in front of him. "Nobody ignoresh me!" She was about to run over Zatch again, when a boy, about Zatch's height walked in between them, and glared at Naomi with pure hatred.

"Hey, girlie, back off, I need to talk to him. So either, you could give us some space, or I'll strangle you so much that you'll look like a giraffe!" He snarled.

Naomi seemed unfazed by his threat. "Yeah, right!" She scoffed.

The boy growled and balled up his fist. He had jet black hair, except for a forest green streak on the the right side of his spike bangs, his hair was spiky, but it didn't shoot out, it hung low.

The black-haired child stepped forward and picked up Naomi by the collar of her shirt. "You sure about that, girlie?" He murmured seductively. He then threw her back in her car, put his foot on the front of her car, and suddenly Naomi went flying through the air, then crashed around the trees.

When he turned around to face Zatch, he had a dark green shirt, it was loose, and had several dark stains on it. It had a slight rip on his sleeve. He wore shorts that stopped at his knees, they were a dark forest green. This kid apparantly liked green. "You, you're Zatch right? My name's Tosuke."

Zatch smiled. "Yep, that's me! I like your-" the mamodo was cut off when Tosuke's hand shot forward, and his fingers enclosed around Zatch's throat.

"Gak!"

Zatch tried prying off Tosuke's fingers but he failed miserably.

Tosuke squeezed painfully tight on Zatch's neck, making sure his air supply was cut off cumpletely.

"You're so idiotic, not noticing the clues I slipped out, I'm a mamodo, you damned idiot!" The black-haired boy growled, he picked Zatch up off his feet, leaving him suspended in the air. He walked to the outskirts of the park, towards the mini forest, and pinned Zatch against a thick tree trunk.

"I _kill _mamodos, not just burn their books, I _kill_them." Tosuke murmured threateningly.

Zatch gasped for air. "Let...Go!" He tried with all his strength to yank away Tosuke's hand away from his throat, but Tosuke didn't loosen his grip.

"You're _weak._This is the great, Almighty Zatch Bell, I've heard about? You're not even fighting _BACK!_" Tosuke snarled. He flung Zatch against a nearby tree with the force of a meteor. The little mamodo crashed into the tree so hard, that the entire tree shook, threatening to fall.

Zatch sat there on his knees, clutching his neck, and gasping for air. "Stop! Why are you doing this? Attacking me out of nowhere!"

"Why would I need to tell you?" Tosuke advanced towards Zatch as he talked. The blonde mamodo tried scrambling away, but Tosuke gripped Zatch's arm, and twisted it until they both heard a sickening, "**SNAP**".

"GAAHH!"

Zatch screamed as a harsh, horrific jolt of pain flooded through his body. He fell backwards, unable to move his arm.

"Now it's not so easy to get away." The harsh mamodo stepped on Zatch's chest, and pushed down.

"By the time I'm done with you," Tosuke began, "you'll be a lifeless bloody heap on the ground!"

* * *

**Ohhh! Do I detect so ACTION?**

**OF COURSE!**

**I have a another Zatch Bell story coming up, it's my normal kinda thing, another kidnapping.**

**Hey, do you think ALL my stories have to do with kidnapping? Hrm...Well, if you exclude Rukia and the pool of DOOM then I think so...**

**But let's just say I got the idea when I was putting my dog in his cage...Mwahahaha...MWAHAHAAHAHAA!**

**Questions to be answered!:**

**What will happen to Zatch?**

**How is Kiyo gonna find out?**

**What the hell happened to Naomi!**

**ALL TO BE ANSWERED!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	4. Childish

**Now, I am on episode 61!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell! How many times do I have to say it?**

* * *

Kiyo let out a relived sigh that Zatch didn't follow him to school today. He must've stayed home, since he was sick...But he refused he was...So, there is still a chance that he got out...Jeez...

The high-school student rubbed his head, "Zatch, you better be there or I swear I'll strangle you!" He yelled, even though he knew that nobody heard him. He began walking faster and faster until he broke into a jog, which broke into a run.

He flung himself onto his porch, and exploded through the door. "ZAAAAATCH!" He screamed.

No response.

"Oh, crap." Kiyo grumbled, sweatdropping.

* * *

"Ow!"

Zatch was flung against another tree, he was bruised everywhere, and several cuts were visible on his body, his arms was twisted in such a sickening way, that it hurt your eyes just to look at it.

"I thought one of the best mamodos would fight back better than this!" Tosuke insulted.

Zatch attempted getting up, with his one good arm, which was useless and numb from pain. Poor Zatch didn't get on his feet before Tosuke sucker punched him in the jaw. A tiny amount of blood flew out, staining the already wet grass below.

Tosuke was just about kick him on the side when he stopped. "What the..." He turned around. And saw a familiar being, standing on the opposite side of the park.

"Crap. That idiot has the worst timing." The green-striped mamodo cursed. He walked over to the small mamodo, at least he was, compared to him.

"What's wrong with you, you fool? You weren't supposed to kill him right away! Where's his ridiculous book owner, Kiyo?"

Tosuke fumed at the insult. "I was doing what you told me to do! You're the fool! Besides, I'm older than you!"

"Who cares if you're older than me? I'm stronger and smarter than you are!" The mamado growled.

"You have the personality of a seven year old! Because you_ are_ one! I'm ten, so you should be listening to me!"

The mamodo snarled. "Shut up! Are you going to do it or-" He was cut off when Tosuke lunged at him, toppling both of them over. They both tore at each other like a dog fight. "Where's your book owner, snowman?" Tosuke taunted.

"He's getting a hot dog, flower plant!"

"What kind of insult is THAT, you corpse?"

"What you are, purple goop!"

They both tussled with each other for a few more minutes, Zatch watching them. He didn't know who Tosuke was talking too, since he was concealed the whole time.

Zatch closed his eyes, falling victim to unconciousness.

* * *

"You're so short compared to me! And you look like a doll somebody would make for their little sister!"

"What's with that green streak? Are you going emo?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

The two mamodos stopped and looked a book owner, he held a white book and had a hot dog in his hand.

"Zeno! What...are you...DOING?" Dufort growled.

Zeno pushed Tosuke off him, and stood up, shaking the dust off him. "This mamodo irritated me. And he _attacked _me, his naive behaviour really pissed me off." Zeno spat back.

The white haired book owner gave out an exasperated sigh. "You're pretty stupid sometimes, you know?"

Zeno felt himself get hot, a giant anger mark pulsed on his forehead. "What did you just say?"

Dufort loosed his shoulders. "Ugh..."

The pale mamodo huffed as he walked next to Dufort, glaring at Tosuke. "You need to fight them when he has his book owner!" He reminded Tosuke rudely.

The black haired mamodo hunched his shoulders. "My book owner hates me, I hate fighting with her." He spat.

Zeno folded his arms. "Do it, or I'll burn your book."

Tosuke turned around. "You're not the boss of me." And he walked away, although he was going to get his book owner, so he and Zatch could really fight.

* * *

"Okay, the most logical spot would be at the park, so I'll check there!" Kiyo ran out of his house, and towards the park.

"Zatch!" He ran into the park, looking around, he saw Naomi crying on the slide. Kiyo sweatdropped and walked in the park, looking around and observing every detail. "Zatch?" He called out.

He scoured the park, but found nothing, he began the mini woods, so he walked inside, "Zatch?" He then saw a crack in a tree, a fresh one, since the tree was bleeding sap. "Whoa..." He murmured.

"Zatch!" He almost stepped on a tiny, pitiful figure. "Zatch!" He scrambled to his knees, and looked at the poor mamodo.

He lied there, looked dead, face down, his arm twisted painfully, it made Kiyo sick to his stomach with sorrow, and the very fact that his arm looked disgusting.

He picked up the mamodo in his arms, seeing all the cuts and bruises, he bled from his mouth, and everywhere else.

One thing froze Kiyo, his heart stopped, everything went still.

Zatch wasn't breathing.

* * *

**ACTIONNN!**

**And this was probably rushed, but I don't care, I bet you guys laughed when Zeno was acting childish. XD I don't really know Dufort's personality, so far I know:**

**Dufort is Zeno's book owner**

**He is expressionless most of his time. (Right?)**

**He likes hot dogs**

**Zeno likes hot dog buns. (I don't know if this is true or not, for all I know, he could like yellowtail...)**

**QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED!**

**Will Zatch live?**

**Who is Tosuke's book owner?**

**Why is Zeno so hyper? (Hehe, that's gonna be SO funny...)**


	5. What Are You?

**Episode 62, now...I've been listening to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" while typing, so be warned, Zatch will be in very much pain. :'l**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell I DON'T, I'm stressed, need to do some writing...I DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

Kiyo began freaking out. "Zatch!" He yelled, he instantly got up and ran out of the park in a matter of seconds. "Zatch! Zatch!" He kept trying to call the little mamodo back. _"What if his book's burning as I speak?"_ Kiyo thought worriedly.

That thought made Kiyo run faster. He screeched around the corner and ran inside the house, he glanced at the book, suprisingly, it wasn't burned.

He lay Zatch on Kiyo's bed and started to get him breathing again.

"Zatch! ZATCH. DON'T YOU _DARE_ DIE ON ME!" Kiyo yelled.

He suddenly heard a violent cough, he felt sick with relief when he saw Zatch coughing, but when he didn't stop, it started to worry Kiyo again, it started scaring Kiyo when blood began shooting out, staining his clothes, the blanket, and his chin.

When the coughs finally suppresed, Zatch panted quietly, sweat appeared on his face, he was very pale, he looked terrible, alongside his injuries.

"Zatch...You alright?" Kiyo asked, putting his hand on Zatch's shoulder.

"I...I'm fine, Kiyo..."

Kiyo gave out a sigh of relief. "No, you're not, Zatch. Wait here." Kiyo told him. He stood up and bolted out of the room, running outside. "Ponygon! I need you!"

"Meru?" Ponygon asked, cocking his head.

"Zatch has been terribly hurt, help me!" He ordered. He sprinted back inside and ran up the stairs, Ponygon close to his heels.

"Meru meru me~!" Ponygon cried, when he saw Zatch. "Meru! Meru me!" Ponygon yelled, looking at Kiyo and waving his hooves around. He galloped up to Zatch, whimpering. "Meru...meru, me..." He mumbled. Little Ponygon whimpered as he rushed around, getting a bowl of ice water, and heat pads, the horse mamodo was searching frantically for bandages.

Suddenly, Kiyo heard a slight squeak, which was slowly turning into a pained screech.

"Ack! Zatch!" Kiyo called frantically.

The little mamodo was gripping the covers like his life depended on it, his teeth were extremely clenched, and tears began to form on the ends of his eyes, his eyes were clamped shut, he was sweating all over, and his cheeks were extremely flushed.

"KIYO!" Screamed Zatch, he shook violently.

* * *

Zatch felt himself burning all over, the source of the pain was his arm and the blood wounds he got. "It...! It hurts!" The little mamodo screamed.

It felt as though Pain itself were coursing through his veins, he let out a scream of anguish. Without thinking, he thrashed his limbs, sending Ponygon flying across the room with an unexpected punch. "Meruuu!" Ponygon cried.

Kiyo looked at Zatch with suprise and dismay. "Zatch! Calm down!" He squeaked, he was extremely concerned with his mamodo, what was wrong with Zatch?

He pushed Zatch back down on the bed, where he was still thrashing like crazy, he was kicking and punching and screaming like a madman. "Stop it! Let me go! I'll kill you!" Zatch snarled, it was like Zatch was a different mamodo, he wasn't Zatch...

His skin was pale, not like Zeno's, but it was pale, his hair had became faded, and messy, and when he opened his mouth to talk, his teeth were cracked and slightly sharper.

"Let me go! I will tear apart your limbs and rip out your heart!" Zatch growled.

Kiyo widened his eyes. He'd never heard Zatch say something even remotely like that before! Then, Zatch did something that sent such a chill down Kiyo's spine that it fell like someone was patting snow against his back.

Zatch opened his eyes, but they weren't his normal amber, round eyes.

They were slightly smaller, and the whites of his eyes were jet black, and the color and pupil were red as crimson wine. It looked demonic and very frightening. It was like looking at Zeno, with his sharp teeth and malicious smile, but it was like a dead, corpse-like version of Zatch.

Zatch raised a single, long-nailed, skin cracked hand, and it looked like he was about to rip Kiyo's arm off, but instead, he frowned widely, and stared at Kiyo blankly, before the blonde mamodo fell backwards, and blacked out.

* * *

**Does that count as a cliffy?**

**Wow...fingers, how did you do that? THAT WASN'T PART OF THE ORIGINAL PLOT!**

**But nothing's writtin in stone except the past ya know! Hehe?**

**I dunno, I had this thought for about thirty seconds while walking my dog. And I wanted to put it in another story, but it SOMEHOW, made it's way into here, *rubs hands together* This'll make the story tons more interesting...Mwhahahaaaa...**

**And I kind of copied the eyes form Bleach, you know Ogichi Shirosaki? Ichigo's hollow? Yeah, I copied it from his eyes so blarg...**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Questions to be answered:**

**What just happened?**

**Who is Tosuke's book owner?**

**Oh crap, I forgot why Zeno was hyper, huh? I promise I'll do that next chapter! Sorry!**


	6. Coffee Is Weird

**WHOOO! Invader Izzy's review today MADE ME SO PUMPED TO WRITE THIS! Thank you, girl!**

**So before I forget, I'm going to start this story with Zeno, so the reason why he's hyper. Be warned, I don't really think they have a place to live, so I guess they live...anywhere...? I dunno, but this takes place in a food place or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: ALL HAIL MAKOTO RAIKU, I DO NOT OWN THIS INGENIOUS IDEA OF HIS.**

* * *

Dufort looked at Zeno, and Zeno looked at Dufort.

They stared at each other for about a minute, before Dufort got up, and walked over to the cashier. Zeno watched him over there, sometimes, what confused Zeno was why people didn't really notice his pasty colors or purple eyes, none of these...things have colors like he did. Or maybe they're just to wrapped up in their ridiculous predicaments to notice.

Dufort walked back calmly, with a steaming tiny cup. He placed it on the table, and sipped it, he had no reaction, the pale mamodo caught a glimpse of a near-black beverage. He saw Dufort reach forward and lift cream from a tiny tray. He pulled the paper cover off, and poured all of it in, even though all of it, wasn't very much at all.

Then the mute book owner scooped a spoonful of sugar, and let the sparkly sand-like crystals into the drink.

He stirred for a couple seconds, and sipped it again. He seemed to give out a quiet sigh. "Wasted money, this is the worst piece of crap I've ever let touch my tongue." Dufort muttered quietly.

Zeno held back the question what it was, it reminded him of hot chocolate a bit, what little kids in this world drank when it was snowing outside. He had the intense urge to try it, since he'd never drank liquified chocolate.

Dufort glanced at Zeno, and then stood up. "I'll be right back." Mumbled the spiky haired boy. He turned around and walked towards the restrooms.

Zeno stared at the cup that was previously dark brown, but was now a light, caramel brown. He looked at the restroom, and reached forward, taking the cup in his hand. Zeno brought it to his mouth and took such a tiny sip that it was only a few drops.

The pale mamodo considered the taste for a moment, cocking his head. Is this what hot chocolate tasted like? Why did kids like _this_ liquified _crap_?"

Zeno took another sip, it was a little bit more, maybe it was the aftertaste. It had a bitter sting when he drank it, and had only with a touch of sweetness. The more Zeno drank it, the more it sort of appealed to him. He began drinking the rest of it, it smelled strongly of the breath of a man who hadn't brushed his teeth for a few days, but Zeno ignored it.

Once all of it was gone, Zeno put down the cup the exact place he picked it up, perfect timing too, Dufort walked out of the bathroom right when he put it down. Zeno hoped he wouldn't assume he drank it.

Once Dufort came back, he looked at the cup, and he gave the tiniest show of confusion.

"What happened to the coffee?" He asked.

Zeno twiddled his thumbs. "Uh...The waiter came, and he emptied it." Zeno lied.

Dufort shrugged. Then paused. What the hell was Zeno doing?

Zeno's eye twitched. It was obvious he was trying his hardest not to bounce out of his chair. "Then...Let's leave." Zeno said through gritted teeth. He slid out of his chair, his eye twitched again.

Dufort began walking towards the exit, Zeno following beside him.

After walking a couple yards, Zeno stopped, gulping.

"What is it, Zeno?" Dufort asked.

Zeno twiddled his thumbs. "I...I need to be alone for a second." He answered, running into a mini forest of trees.

Dufort shrugged, if he wanted to go to the bathroom, he could've done it in the diner. He just sighed and sat on a nearby light brown bench.

After a couple minutes The mute book owner stood up, how could it have taken this long, I mean, really.

He half walked, half snuck through the trees where Zeno had ran away, he froze to what he saw, and it took a moment before he could register what was actually happening.

Zeno was running around in tight circles, at a frikin` breakneck speed, chanting over and over, "I'mgonnaexplodeI'mgonnaexplodeI'mgonnaexplode!" Talking so fast it confused Dufort.

Dufort was about to speak up but decided not too.

He decided he didn't even want to know.

* * *

**XD I don't think that was really funny though...*tear***

**Oh, and I'm starting a new obsession, MAXIMUM RIDE! But don't worry, I can hold to obsessions at a time, if it's two ANIMES, then I might have a problem there, so I still LOVE Zatch Bell, don't worry!**

**And the action will soon began again next chapter. :3**


	7. Attack

**I GOT ZENO ON MAMODO FURY I'M SO HAPPEH.**

**Disclaimer: ZATCH BELL BELONGS TO MAKOTO RAIKU, I DO NOT OWN THIS BEAUTIFUL ANIME...**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo sat on his bed, looking at the small blonde lying before him.

Zatch was saddening to look at, what, with blood stained all over himself, his hair was back to a bright yellow, but was tangled and messy. There was a tiny thread of blood that made a river down from his lips to the edge of his chin, dripping every so often.

Yet he was breathing peacefully without the slightest snore, if it weren't for his mangled appearance, he would've looked like he was sleeping merrily.

Ponygon was slumped on his head on the wall, from the punch he recieved when Zatch had his...tantrum. "Meru? Meru meru!" He galloped forward and jumped on the bed, looking at Zatch. "Meru! Meru meh!" He cried.

Kiyo was about to tell Ponygon that it was okay, when he heard a crash on his door. The high school student looked at Zatch, then got up, and walked out of the room, stepping down the stairs, and opening the door.

A girl about his age, a couple years younger, was at the door, she had short, spiky, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She had a grim look on her face.

"Hello there, my name is Lyla, and I challenge you, to a mamodo battle!"

Her words hung in the air awkwardly, and eerily.

"Uh...A couple questions. One, how the hell do you know I have a mamodo, two, why did you just come to my door...? And three, who ARE you?"

Lyla sighed. "My mamodo, Tosuke, told me, it's polite, and I just told you. Tosuke, come here."

A small boy, with black hair, green eyes, a green shirt, and a green streak down the side of his bangs stepped forward.

* * *

Zatch opened his eyes ever so slowly, what was this feeling of panic?

"P...Ponygon?" Zatch called out meekly.

The horse mamodo materialized by his side, "Meru? Meru meru! Meh?" He began rubbing his forehead, but jumped back, blowing on his hoof.

Zatch began to sat up, struggling, he glared at the doorway. "Eh...There's a..." He began to stumble towards the doorway, Ponygon was crying at him not to go, but Zatch ignored him, he held the wall as he stepped downstairs, and looked around Kiyo to see who was at the door.

His blood turned to ice, and the color drained from his face.

It was that kid.

Who almost killed him.

Tosuke turned an emerald-colored eye towards him, narrowed them, and grinned.

Zatch was about to gasp, but the breath caught in his throat. "Y-yo-you-you..." He stammered.

The green streaked boy snickered. "Uhh...Mr. Takamine, that's who I want to fight." He pointed at Zatch, giving a frightening smirk for good measure.

Kiyo turned around, and half glared, half have a look of sympathy to Zatch. "Uhh...I don't think he's in the...condition!" Kiyo shook his head.

Lyla smiled. "Too bad for you."

Kiyo's breath caught in his throat. "Zatch!" He ran to his mamodo and scooped him up, then ran upstairs, bursting through the door, and taking his book. He could hear the the pair coming up the stairs.

Guess he had to do it the hard way.

He sprinted through the door, and literally ran over the mamodo and girl, half jumping half running, and finally out the door.

Zatch looked at Kiyo. "Kiyo! I can run! I'll run!" The blonde tried getting out of his arms, Kiyo didn't want to let go, but he accidently dropped him, almost dropping the book, but catching it at the last second.

Zatch kept pace easily. Why was Zatch so scared of this mamodo, he was running as though his _life_ depended on it, not just his book. "Run Kiyo! Run, run, RUN!" He yelled, speeding like a cheetah.

Kiyo turned at the park, not the best place to go, but at least it was deserted, since it began to rain. Crap.

Soon, it was downpouring, Zatch and Kiyo were in the park, Zatch breathed heavily, usually he wouldn't be that tired after a run that short, but he was ill, this was the worst time to fight.

Lyla and Tosuke were close behind them, Tosuke smiled at Zatch, a glint of eagerness in his eye.

The silence was interuppted when Tosuke straightened up. "Let's do this, I'm itching to torture this bastard!" Tosuke yelled.

Lyla opened her book. "_FAODRIA!"_ She chanted.

Tosuke had a long, slender, forest green, knife-like spike come out of the top of his wrist, his other one too, He launced forward with unnatural speed.

Kiyo's breath caught in his throat. "Zak-!" Kiyo couldn't finish his sentence.

Zatch was already trying to fight back Tosuke.

Even though he could barely stand up.

* * *

**CLIFFY~**

**And sorry this took to long to update, I was like, "C'MON SORA, YOUR READERS ARE WAITING!**

**So I published it. :3 Hope you like.**

**Reviews are gladly accepted!**


	8. Transformation

**I'm sorry you've waited so long for this chapter, too long in fact. I'll supply you with an epic chapter to keep you happy until the ending~**

**I realize now how TERRIBLY OOC Dufort and Zeno are in like, chapter two or something, I forgot, but they were so OOC, I reread the story, and I'm like, "O.e..." XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell! Please, please, PLEASE! I beg for thou forgiveness! I'm just painfully obsessed with the anime. *Tear* Purely fan-made!**

**

* * *

**

"Ooh, do you remember this?" Tosuke taunted, swinging another sucker punch, which just barely brushed the side of Zatch's head.

Zatch could barely dodge the attacks, he couldn't interpret them right, Tosuke would be all wavy sometimes, and he couldn't tell which was he was going to punch. Tosuke chuckled as he feinted one side, which Zatch instantly whirled around to block, but then the cruel mamodo sharply turned to the side, grabbed Zatch's almost broken arm from their last meeting, and swung him a couple yards away.

Grunting with pain, Zatch stood up shakily. "Shut up!" He growled.

Tosuke advanced towards him cockily. "I hurt your arm pretty bad, how come your book owner didn't patch it up, huh?" He teased.

The lightning blonde ran at him, but right when he was about to make contact with Tosuke's face, his opponent jerked to the side, and tripped him, the child landing on his stomach. Tosuke placed his foot on the lower part of his back.

"Rafardio."

Tosuke's hand was pointed at Zatch's back, once the spell was chanted, green slime shot out and hit the lightning blonde's back with full force, there was a quiet sizzling sound, and the weak mamodo tried lifting himself up, but the child above him kicked his side harshly, and Zatch slid to the side painfully.

"Zatch! Look at him!" Kiyo yelled. "Open your eyes!" He called out.

The young child opened his eyes, even though fear completely engulfed them.

"Zaker!"

A huge electric blast shot out of Zatch's mouth, hitting Tosuke head on. The lightning blonde heaved himself up, clutching his side. He was about to distance himself between him and Tosuke, and get closer to Lyla, but an all to familiar tingling sensation filled Zatch's body.

"No..." He whispered.

Kiyo pointed at Tosuke. "Zatch, concentrate!" He yelled.

But the young child wasn't paying attention, fear tore through him painfully, his stomach flipping over, sweat droplets on his forehead, the tingling sensation getting stronger, he closed his eyes, and began sobbing.

Tosuke saw this as a moment of weakness, and began running towards Zatch at full speed. He screched to a halt when he saw Zatch hurl his head back and let out a terrifying shriek. Although it was short, it felt as though the child was changing, his hair became faded, like a soft yellowish copper. His teeth became cracked, and sharper.

Kiyo widened his eyes, it was when Zatch was in his bed, recovering from the injuries...

Zatch lifted his head and opened his eyes, the whites of his eyes were pitch black, and there was a red dot for his pupil. A sinister grin on his face. He let his hands slide off his injuries, and he began running towards Tosuke with speed that was impossible to match.

Tosuke growled, and tried to send a sucker punch towards the lightning blonde, but he whirled to the side, and sent Tosuke flying forward ith a well placed punch to the middle of the back, a pop could be heard once Zatch's fist made contact with Tosuke's back.

He skidded across the dirt, and glared at Zatch with hatred.

The lightning mamodo smirked at him playfully and looked at Lyla. "Book." He croaked.

Lyla shook her head. "Rafardio!" She chanted, a stream of acid was sent at Zatch, but he let it hit him in the side directly, you could even hear the slight sizzle, but the boy didn't respond to it, he looked at it, touched it, then inspected it. "Feel nothing." He muttered creepily. It seemed as though Zatch couldn't form full sentences, it was a mystery why.

Kiyo bit his bottom lip and looked around. This didn't last long the last time it happened, so how long will this last? The teenager then looked at Lyla, maybe if he burnt her book, then Zatch would turn back to his regular self again.

He walked slowly towards her, freezing whenever he considered her guard to be down, but Zatch's eyes were locked on her. He advanced towards her still, and soon he could just barely touch the book...

Zatch cackled and held out his hand again. "Book." He repeated.

Lyla shifted her book back farther, pretty much thrusting it into Kiyo's hands. He gripped it quickly, and tore from her hands. She let out a surprised sound while Kiyo threw it high in the air, pointing at it he chanted, "Zaker!"

The book was smoldered in flames a few seconds later, Tosuke in the distance, still unable to stand up, smirked. "Ha, you think it's over? I didn't do this by complete chance. I was asked to weaken you, to expose your weaknesses." He murmured, but that was all he said, before he completely disppeared. To Kiyo's relief, as soon as the poison mamodo vanished, Zatch immeadiately transformed back to himself, he clutched his side, but smiled.

"Kiyo! I...I don't feel as slow! I feel a little better! I don't think I'm sick anymore!" He exclaimed happily.

The book owner grinned. Maybe he was right, we'll just have to see how he's doing. "Can you walk?" The young teenager asked.

Zatch grinend at him. "Yeah!"

He sprinted up next to his book owner, his eyes sparkling happily. It was strange how fast his cold wore off, maybe it wasn't just a cold...

With that, Kiyo smiled, and began walking home to clean his mamodo of all the wounds he recieved.

* * *

**What a corny ending.**

**There will most definately be an epilogue. Because Zeno will just have to appear one more time before I close this. XD**


	9. Epilogue

**Final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zatch Bell! FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T. OWN. IT. IT BELONGS TO MAKOTO RAIKU-SAMA!**

**

* * *

**

Kiyo felt content. Zatch had gotten a lot better, it has been a couple weeks after the battle between him and Tosuke. His arm was healing fast, and all his bleeding wounds were healing, the acid marks he recieved still needed healing, but it's doing a lot better, Zatch hadn't transformed into...That, at all since the battle.

He was all better now, and Zatch was happy and content as he could be. Ponygon went with him everywhere now, to make sure another kid doesn't attack him like that, that horse blames himself for the whole ordeal.

The teenager couldn't shake the last words that Tosuke spat out. If Tosuke didn't came just to fight, how did he come fight us? Someone could've told him, but it would seem unlikely, because the mamodo who asked should've done it themselves...

Zatch did expose most of his weaknesses, though. That was the concerning part, whoever it was might have been watching, to see Zatch's fighting style. So Kiyo was always on his toes, taking the book everywhere with him. Watching Zatch more often, but nobody came.

Maybe Tosuke was just making it up...

Right?


End file.
